


Inexplicable Occurrences

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mello makes a very unusual discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chamyl).



> Leans heavily on the Dizzy Melon doujin "Erotica," of similar subject matter, because I am THAT LAME.

…something was wrong.

When Near went to bed at night, he stayed there. Mello's study habits and bouts of insomnia had taught him that much. When disaster struck, like the time he'd gotten food poisoning, Near was quiet, shamefaced, unsteady, trying not to indicate his infirmity. Mello had strained to hear, detected hitching breaths and erratic footfalls, and darted after him, arriving in time to smooth his hair out of his face while he surrendered the contents of his stomach, subjugated by a couple of bacteria.

This was not the same.

This was not staggering; it was running, and it was not panting; it was hyperventilating.

Part-panicked, part-horribly-curious, Mello sidled out into the hall and crept to the bathroom, towards which the uneven footsteps had hurriedly pattered. The door creaked as he pushed it open and peeked inside, not sure what he expected to discover.

Well, there was one thing he _hadn't_ expected to find, and that was Near, pushing up on the rim of the sink with both tiny hands, staring, stunned and desolate, into the mirror.

Starting in surprise, he shrank away from Mello's intrusion, eyes wide and shining in the humming pale fluorescent light, and wrapped his arms hastily about himself.

Even if Mello hadn't glimpsed the unusual shapes that Near was hiding, he would certainly have noticed the new hips pushing at the side of the wrinkled white pajamas.

"Holy shit," he said dumbly. "You're a _girl_."

Near's slender hands fanned over his face instead now, and he—she—sank to… her… knees.

"I _know_!" came the desperate cry, and perhaps it was more than just hysteria that made the familiar voice a bit higher.

Mello crossed the tiles to take his—_her_—arm and pull Near to… _her_ feet.

He moved to brush her off but lost his nerve.

"Stop staring," Near muttered, shifting… her weight, unsettled. "It's not funny."

"No kidding," Mello replied—not that he stopped. "When did this happen? Just now? What were you doing before?"

"I didn't do anything!" Near protested, voice soaring again into shrill registers as he tugged, distraught, at his defenseless hair. Her hair. Whoever the fuck's hair.

A flaring idea flickered into being in Mello's head (and elsewhere in his anatomy, but he was attempting to disregard that for the moment).

He grabbed Near's hand and dragged his strange find into the hallway.

"What are you _doing_?" Near hissed, scrabbling at his grip. "I can lock myself in there 'til morning, and maybe it'll go away."

Mello jerked sharply, overbalancing a hapless Near who had been trying to dig sock-footed heels into the hardwood to resist.

"The light's bad in there," Mello invented. "I want to get a better look."

"Mel_lo_," Near persisted unhappily.

Mello ignored his captive, opened the bedroom door, drew Near inside, and shut it after them.

He pushed Near down on the bed, to the dishevelment of white curls and a noise of vague, bewildered displeasure.

"Here," Mello told him. "Let me have a look."

Near mumbled a string of half-coherent dissuasions, watching with wide eyes as Mello unfastened the buttons of the shirt one by one. White fingers curled in Mello's sheets as he pushed the fabric aside, laying bare the cool expanses of smooth, pale skin.

"You're just all curves," Mello breathed.

Near twitched. "You don't even have the lights on," he interjected meekly.

Ignoring him (again), Mello slid his hands over the twin swells of Near's newfound breasts, pink nipples alert against his fingertips in the cold of sudden exposure.

Near's mumblings changed drastically in tone.

Snickering inwardly, Mello licked his finger and trailed it down the middle of Near's chest all the way to the navel, watching amusedly as the great eyes slid shut, lids fluttering involuntarily as their owner writhed. Smirk broader still, Mello slid his hands lingeringly down Near's sides, fingers flirting with the waistband of the trademark pajama pants.

Near squirmed. "N—n—"

Mello bent to drag his tongue painstakingly over an extremely sensitive area.

That shut him up.

Or, rather, converted incoherent protests into incoherent pleas.

—

  
The alarm clock blared. Muttering scarring obscenities, Mello flung an arm out towards it, but there was something obscuring his reach, preventing him from reducing the offending article to shards of plastic and sparking wires.

The _something_ was fairly small, very warm, unclothed, and curling closer to him with a soft sigh.

Mello ventured an exploration, to a half-muted laugh from his persistently dozing bedmate, and discovered that Near had reverted to his—definitively _his_—regular state.

Mello then maneuvered around him to slam a fist down on the Snooze button, at which point he settled again and wrapped his arms around the warm body.

Near's eyelids parted almost unnoticeably, and then he blinked and opened them fully. He stared uncertainly at Mello, tensing to recoil but hesitating as he waited for a reaction.

Mello pushed a few white curls off of his forehead.

"'Morning," he said.

Near smiled shyly. "Good morning, Mello." Mello looked at him critically until he shifted and prompted, "What?"

Mello shrugged. "I think I like you better as a boy," he decided.

Near's nervous smile twitched a little wider. "I'm glad," he said. "Freakish, inexplicable occurrences aside, that seems to be the default."

Mello nodded reflectively.

Then he got up and knelt over Near, a hand planted on the mattress on either side of the boy's head.

"Let's try it out this way," he suggested.

Near whimpered.

But none too reluctantly.


End file.
